The Things I Want to do to You
by twisurfgrl
Summary: Sam has a list, a list of the 10 things he wants to do to Bella Swan. He just has to find a way to make it happen, and a way to make Bella want him, too. Sam's a man who knows what he wants and is determined to get his woman. No matter what. AH. Bella/Sam
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All belong to Stephenie Meyer, I've just borrowed a few of her characters to have some fun.

**A/N: ** Welcome to my little Sam and Bella story. I originally wrote this as a o/s for the awesome Twicharned's birthday blog. It's totally thanks to her inspiration and encouragement that I am posting this story! I'd also like to thank my twitter twin, Masochisticlife, for her invaluable help with polishing this story and making it readable. And for so much more, thanks Sandy! I love you!

* * *

I'm the type of guy who gets what I want. End of story. I'm determined, I work hard, I'm organized and I don't let obstacles stand in my way. I don't have time for stupid  
shit like bucket lists or celebs I'd like to fuck lists. In fact, there's only one list I have … 10 Things I'm Going to do to Bella Swan. And when I cross off everything on that list,  
I'll be the happiest guy on the planet. 'Cause when that shit's complete, I'll have accomplished the most difficult and important task in my life - claiming Bella Swan. She hasn't  
fully accepted it yet, but that girl belongs to me, and I will claim what's mine. Go ahead, call me an arrogant or a cocky bastard. I am! But when I have her bent over my kitchen table,  
skinny jeans shoved down around her knees, my dick buried balls deep in her pussy (#10) ...I know who's name she'll be screaming.

I've known Bella all her life, Charlie's been bringing her down to the rez forever. Yeah, I'll admit that I've always felt a pull toward Bella, but Christ, I'm 10 years older than her.  
I made myself stay away from her, had fun elsewhere - I _am_ a guy. Now that she's legal, I'm done with that. I'm a man on a mission, with list in hand, and there's no putting off  
the inevitable. She's coming around, and I won't take no for an answer. It'll happen - slower than I want, but faster than she can imagine.

Seeing Bella for the first time in her tiny bikini was a revelation. Her little body, so slim and mostly naked just about killed me. I didn't know I could walk around with a  
boner for that long and still live. But right there at Jake's birthday party, feeling like a pervy creeper, I followed her around, dying to do all sorts of dirty things to her sexy body.  
I wanted to take off that little bikini top, in front of anyone that wanted to see, and just play with her fucking fantastic tits. I'd pinch her nipples, just hard enough to hurt - so she'd feel good. Then I'd lick and bite at those little berries and squeeze the plump sides until she came just from my mouth and my fingers on her tits. Yeah … I love Bella's tits and that is a true fact. (#6)

It's not just the sex (although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't horny as hell). Look at her, talking with Leah in the kitchen. I've never been poetic or anything, but the way the  
light shines in her pretty brown hair is really nice. And now she's laughing, and her whole face lights up, as if the sun is shining from inside of her. She is my sun and I'm more  
than content with the pull I feel towards her. All I want to do is be where she is, be a part of whatever is happening with her. I want Bella in all ways possible. I can't keep my  
eyes off of her … the guys know, but what's new? I can't hide anything from them, so I don't even try to mask it anymore. Bella must feel my eyes on her, 'cause she looks up  
and blushes when she catches my gaze. I love to catch her blushing, it's such a perfect combination of sweet, innocence and sexy. Causing Bella to blush at least once a day  
is high on my list of priorities (#4).

What else you wonder? I'd like to make her ass blush (#7). Don't give me that shocked look. Bella can be a fucking handful, figuratively and literally. Case in point. I slowly  
make my way towards the kitchen, keeping my eyes on Bella the whole time. I don't want her running out on me, which she does when I make her nervous. And I make her  
nervous because I make her want things she hasn't experienced before therefore doesn't know how to deal with. Exactly the reason she fights this magnetic pull between us  
so fucking hard. I fucking love that … I get off knowing that I am the first guy she's felt this way about. Fuck! I can see her trying to get away before I get to her. That's okay.  
I give her my best smile and picture my hand print turning pink on her lush ass. 'Cause like I said, she's a handful. One I'll definitely like dealing with. Do I want to tame her?  
Hell, no! What fun would that be?

Bella doesn't know it, but I had a long talk with Charlie last week. I may have known both of them forever, but he is her father … and the town sheriff. The man has a gun, and  
he's not afraid to use it. He was gruff and acted all grumpy and pissed when I told him I would be dating his daughter. Shit, I told him I was making her mine! So, yeah, he knows  
about my plans for Bella … well, the G-rated version at least. He definitely has _not_ seen my list! But for all his fatherly concern and gruffness, I know there was relief in Charlie's eyes  
when we had our little talk. I guess he's ready for the right guy to take up the reigns of caring for Bella. Being the man that I am, I did the old fashioned yet honorable thing and let  
him know I'd be dating Bella. There was no permission asked for or granted, but an understanding was reached, and as far as I am concerned, what Bella doesn't know won't hurt her.

Bella turned from Leah and began slowly making her way towards the door, making sure never to make eye contact with me. It didn't really matter, because I was going to  
follow where ever she leads me. At least for now. Someday soon, I'll have Bella Swan and all the 10 things on my list will be complete. Yep, all ten. I know I didn't share  
everything on my list, but my philosophy is always leave them wanting more. I will share this last thing. The number I'd be most happy to cross off  
(#1) - Marry Bella Swan and make her mine. Forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update fairly regularly. I'm going to shoot for once a week. Next update planned for December 11th!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended. All belong to Stephenie Meyer, I've just borrowed a few of her characters to have some fun.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. A bit of RL intruding and sophomore jitters. I promise the next chapter will arrive much, much sooner! Once again, thanks to masochisticlife for her mad grammar skills and willingness to drop everything and help me out. I couldn't so it without you! And many thanks to the spectacular einfach_mich for taking the time to make my fic better and making me laugh along the way. And if you're not reading her fic, Confessions of a Difficult Woman, what are you waiting for?

* * *

"Baby, baby, baby, baaaaby," I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head, trying to muffle the sound of whatever annoying whine was trying to burrow into my brain. "Baby, baby, baby, baaaaby," yeah, not muffled enough. Too much to drink and not enough sleep equals shut the fuck up already!

Ahhh, blessed silence. I settled back down, drifting off into the quiet. Just one more minute. "Baby, baby, baby …" Shit! I threw my pillow across the room and dragged my ass out of bed to track down the source of my torture.

I stalked naked across my room, squinting at the bright light shining through the blinds. Where the fuck did I leave my phone last night? It shouldn't be too hard to find since that shitty music, if you could call it that, wouldn't stop playing.

I followed that obnoxious crap until I unearthed my cell from the clothes I had left in a pile on the floor last night. If I had to here that whiny voice _singing_ "baby, baby" one more time … I was going to seriously mess Jake up if he didn't quit changing the ringers on my phone. Motherfucking Jake!

I turned off the ringer and squinted at the screen on my phone. My head was still spinning a bit as I tried to figure out who was calling and why. I can't believe I got so trashed last night. Somehow I had thought drinking would be the key to staying away from Bella. I was certainly paying the price for my idiocy this morning.

God damnit! No one was calling; it was the alarm going off! I had exactly one hour to get to the meeting Emily had set up for me. And this was definitely a do or die type of thing. We really needed to land this job - it was the key to staying in the black and going ahead with the expansion plans.

As I rushed to shower, I couldn't help but think about last night. That girl was going to be the death of me. Fuck Bella Swan prancing around all afternoon in that bikini … a very small, almost non-existent bikini. Before last night, I was pretty sure you could die of a stiff dick. Now I knew you just lived through it, painfully and unmercifully. I found it hard to believe Charlie would let her into the backyard in that thing, much less a pool party attended by numerous horny bastards. Fuck, I was the horniest of them all - at least when it came to Bella.

I started to wake up as the warm water rained down on me. I needed to focus on my upcoming meeting, not Bella. I grabbed a handful of my supposedly manly smelling shower gel and started to soap up. I hurried through all the usual motions, conscious of my lack of time.

As I ran my soapy hands down towards my unruly and rapidly stiffing dick, I helplessly revisited the picture of those fucking hot tits and super sweet ass encased in that tiny excuse for a bathing suit. My body was demanding I rub a quick one out, but I didn't have time for that this morning.

I forced myself to finish washing and rinse off, then jumped out of the shower to get dressed. I grabbed my keys, my lap top and my phone and was out the door and into my truck within half an hour of my alarm going off. Thank God I didn't have far to go - staying at my apartment in Port Angeles had its benefits.

On the ride over to my (hopefully) new client's offices, I went over the construction project one more time. Since starting up the business, it'd had sometimes been a struggle to keep it going. Being one of the only licensed contractors in Port Angeles had its positive and negative points. True, while there wasn't a whole lot of local competition, there sometimes wasn't a whole lot of work either.

So many kids form the rez needed work – and a guiding hand to help them out – It was sometimes hard to shoulder all that responsibility. Nabbing this contract with Cullen, Inc. would really calm me the fuck down. Yeah, it would mean a lot of overtime, but that didn't bother me and my guys needed the work.

As I got closer to Cullen's office, my mind drifted back to Bella. There was something about that girl that drew me in like a fat kid to cake. She was fucking hot, but there was more to it than that. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my wanting in check. I'd had that shit under control for a long time now, but now she had graduated and was legal my imagination was in overdrive. I was thinking it was time to come up with a new plan. I couldn't keep getting drunk every time we were thrown together, because that happened a lot. I had to put it away for  
now, but tonight I was coming up with a plan.

(*)(*) (.)(.) (*)(*)

"Thanks for coming in, Sam. Great presentation. I think this relationship is going to end up being very beneficial to both of us," Carlisle Cullen said as we shook hands.

"No, thank you, Mr. Cullen." He'd asked me to call him Carlisle, but I wasn't quite there yet. "I'll be in touch with those figures you wanted and a preliminary work schedule," I told him as we finished up our handshake. It was a good one too, not posturing bullshit – just firm and professional. Like the man himself, actually. I had a good feeling about this deal.

As I hopped in the truck to make my way back to the office, I finally let out the sigh of relief I'd been holding back. I fronted pretty well for the guys and the folks on the rez, but sometimes the stress of being responsible for so may other people weighed me down. And I mostly kept all that shit to myself. I mean, who was I going to talk to about it? My mom? She had enough to handle on her own. The guys? Yeah, right.

Emily was probably the closet thing I had to a real friend, but it didn't feel right unloading on her anymore. I know she'd listen, but I didn't want to give her the wrong idea or take advantage of her willingness to help.

So yeah, I was relieved in a big way to know I'd have steady work and money coming in for the foreseeable future. I may even be able to hire on a few more employees. I knew a few of the younger guys and girls were looking for work for the summer. Yep. Things were looking good for Uley Construction.

I reached to turn up the stereo volume, wanting to celebrate a bit. I took my eyes off the road for just a sec to mess with my iPod, and quickly glanced back to the road. "What the fuck?" I could seriously not believe what I was looking at. I swear to god Bella was running along the side of the road … naked? No. Fucking. Way.

I stopped at the red light and I stared at her hard, trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. Damn, she looked hot running along like that, everything bouncing and jiggling. But now that she was getting close, it looked like she was wearing one of those ugly jogging bra things. A flesh colored one. Damp with sweat and clinging to her spectacular tits, that top left absolutely nothing to the imagination. And I don't think you could call that strip of cloth barely covering her fine ass a pair of shorts. I couldn't look away from those long, firm legs, bouncing tits, and flat stomach.

So, not naked but close enough to it to piss me off and turn me on. And what the hell was she doing jogging down the main street of town, turning on every asshole with a pulse to look her way? The light changed and I pulled forward enough to get right up alongside Bella.

I took a few deep breaths, seriously trying to get my irritation under control before attempting to talk to Bella. Keep it together, Sam, be cool. And for Christ's sake, don't scare the girl.

As soon as she heard my truck, Bella turned to see what was up. One more deep breath and then I leaned towards the open passenger window and called out to her, "Bella."

"Sam? Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked as she jogged closer to my truck.

"I think the question is what the hell are you doing?" Shit I heard the irritation creep into my voice and could do nothing to stop it.

I watched her face cloud up as she digested my words. With a frown she answered, "I'm running. What does it look like? And what's it to you?"

"I don't know, when I saw the daughter of the police chief running around town half-naked I got a little concerned. Get in the truck and I'll drive you over to Charlie's office." Fuck, fuck, fuck. I sounded like a huge asshole! But I wanted her in my truck. Now.

"What the fuck, Sam? I'm wearing _running_ clothes. Because I'm _running._ Understand? Or do I need to speak slower? So, no. I won't be getting in your truck. You're not driving me anywhere and," she paused and stared dead into my eyes, "You didn't seem to mind my 'half-naked' body at the party. At least if the way you stalked me all night has anything to say about it." She started to run off but then turned to fire her parting shot. "Oh, and if I forgot to mention it, bite me."

I stared at her ass as she ran off , pissed and laughing at the same time. Round one to Bella, for sure. I shook my head and put the truck back in gear. Yep, I definitely needed to come up with a plan. I wanted her and now, more than ever, and I was determined to have her.

(*)(*) (.)(.) (*)(*)

I walked into the office, slamming the door behind me. It got everyone's attention, which is exactly what I wanted. Jacob, Emily, and Leah all looked up at the sound. I could read the anxiety on all of their faces, but because I could be a bit of a bastard, I let them wait it out a few minutes more.

"Well, don't keep us hanging, man. How'd it go?" Jacob fired off before anyone else could speak.

I looked around the room feeling their curiosity. I tried to hold a straight face a little longer, but then decided to put them out of their misery. "Well, thanks in large part to Emily busting her ass on this pitch … we got it! We got the contract!" I smiled as I listened to the various celebratory outbursts before turning back to Jake.

"And as for Jake, you little shit, leave the god dammed ringer on my phone alone! If I wake up again to that beaver kid it's gonna get real between us," I growled in my most intimidating voice.

Jake and Leah promptly burst out laughing, and Jake flipped me the finger …"I'm fucking serious," I stared him down for a minute, until he gave up and looked away. Leah, of course, made no effort to contain her hilarity. I allowed a small smirk to cross my face once I'd turned around to walk to my office. That would shut him up for a while at least – I loved him like a brother, but I had to work hard to keep that kid in line.

I sat down at my desk and allowed myself a few minutes to replay the morning and both of my meetings before getting on with work. . The one with Cullen couldn't have gone better, while the meeting with Bella … well, at least she wasn't indifferent to me. Before I could drift off in thoughts of her, though, I was interrupted by a soft knock on my door.

To say I was surprised to see who was standing there would be a big understatement. "Well, hey. Come on in, Charlie."

* * *

Hope you liked it! If you did (or didn't), how about letting me know? I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All belong to Stephenie Meyer, I've just borrowed a few of her characters to have some fun. 

At the knock, I looked up and was surprised to see Charlie Swan standing in the doorway to my office. Not exactly a frequent visitor, I was curious what would bring the Chief of Police to my door on a Monday morning. 

I pushed away from my desk, got up and walked around to greet the Chief with a handshake. "Hey Charlie. Come on in, have a seat." I motioned to one of the comfy chairs in the corner of my office. I was suddenly thankful Emily had badgered me into decorating my office last month, insisting I had to have some place decent to meet with clients. 

"I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I have a couple of things that I need to talk over with you and I wanted to keep this just between us for now," Charlie said with a grimace. 

Shit. Private could only mean one thing. And it wasn't good. I tried to not to let my concern show on my face. _I_ certainly wasn't in trouble with the law, but... 

"Sure Charlie, or should I say Chief Swan?" I smiled just a little. "This is sounding like it could be official business." 

He didn't return my smile. "Well, it could be. That's the problem." Charlie paused for a minute, sighed, and continued, "It's Paul again. We had to bring him in again last night. I know you've helped him out in the past, and I don't want to throw that kid in jail, so I'm giving you the chance to take care of this." 

"Shit," I let out a small sigh before asking, "What did he do this time?" I leaned back in my chair and began examining the ceiling tiles; maybe they could give me some answers. "Do I even want to know?" I concentrated on breathing in and out evenly. I had to keep my temper under control. I didn't want to go off on Charlie; absolutely none of this was his fault. 

"It's just more of the same; drunk and rowdy. But there was some malicious mischief thrown in this time. I think I can keep it quiet if damages get paid and repairs are done, but this can't go on for much longer. Either you get a handle on that kid and straighten him out, or I'll be forced to." 

"Yeah, of course I'll do it. Just get the details to me and I'll take care of the money and the repairs." I gave up my pretense of neutrality and let a bit of my frustration and anger show through, "And I'll take care of Paul, too. You know he's like a brother to me. Hell, half the time he's staying with my mom anyway. I'll do whatever it takes to straighten him out …even if it means knocking some sense into that hard head of his." 

"Well, like I said, I don't want to see that kid end up in jail. Just make it work, will ya?" Charlie put his hat back on but made no move to leave. "Uh, before I get going, I have a favor of my own to ask. Personal, not business." He looked distinctly uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure he squirmed, just a little, in his chair. The Chief squirming? My curiosity was immediately peaked. 

"Sure, let me have it." 

Charlie cleared his throat a bit before starting, "Well, Sam, you know that Bella just graduated, right? And she's been drifting a bit – not too sure what she wants to do. I know you tend to hire some local kids to help you out over the summer and I was hoping you might have something for her to do here?" 

I stared at the Chief, stunned. Fuck yeah, I have something for Bella to do. Right here. It felt like I'd just had a present, all wrapped in pretty paper and ribbon, dropped right in my lap. I desperately hoped my face showed nothing of what I was thinking; I didn't want to do anything to mess this up. 

It wasn't until Charlie started to frown that I realized I hadn't responded at all, yet. "A job for Bella? Yeah, we'll definitely be needing some extra help around here this summer. Let me talk to Em and we'll see what we can figure out," my brain was now firing a mile a minute trying to work this to my advantage. "Why don't you have Bella give us a call this week and we'll set up an interview." 

"Thanks, that sounds great. I'll have Bells call you real soon." He seemed relieved so we shook hands and I walked Charlie out, promising to keep him updated on what was going on with Paul. 

**vvvvvv**

After Charlie's visit, I tried to get back into my normal morning routine, but that was turning out to be easier said than done. Instead of working out numbers and scheduling, I sat at my desk, staring at my computer without really seeing anything. I needed to concentrate but my emotions were all over the place, and I was struggling to get my shit together. I mean, I was fucking pissed over the whole Paul incident, but worried too. I loved that kid like a brother, but I was completely frustrated with his acting out. This wasn't the first time I'd pulled his ass out of the fire, but it was damn well going to be the last. Thank fuck Charlie gave a damn about the kids from the res. Not everybody did, but he was definitely a friend. Hell, he'd known most of my boys since they were born. Charlie had been best buddies with Harry and Billy for as long as I could remember, that's for sure. 

So Paul … I needed to talk to him. If he didn't return my call soon, I guess I was just going to have to track him down after work. And that pissed me off a little, too. Running around, trying to find his ass had definitely not been a part of my evening plans. But whatever, right? Sometimes you just did what you had to do. 

And how about Charlie's request? I'd never admit it out loud, but the thought of having Bella around here every day made me giddy like a little fanboy. Part of me was totally hell, yes! And I wanted to give in to that part, I really did. But another part of me, the rational adult, was completely aware of the problems that could cause for everyone. I couldn't put my business at jeopardy. It meant too much to me and all the people it supported. I always did the rational thing. Always. 

But to have Bella around every day? I swear my cock twitched at just the thought. I wanted it, and I wanted it bad. And that was the problem, wasn't it? Would I be able to work with her around all day? And stay even somewhat professional? But, really, what could I tell Charlie except yes? He'd gone out on a limb, more than once, to help with Paul. If for no other reason than that, giving Bella a job was the least I could do to pay him back. 

Come, on Sam! Give this shit a rest. I had things to get done, so time to get it together and make a plan. First things first, talk to Emily. She was one of my closet friends and I trusted her advice in almost everything. I always trusted Em to tell me the truth and not hold back. 

And to be fair, the office was more or less her territory. I usually left the staffing to her. But I knew she was going to need some help with the new Cullen project heating things up, so it just might work out. So why wasn't I calling her in her right away? 'Cause as good of friends as we were and as great of a working relationship as we had, it was still awkward talking to your ex about your next. 

vvvvvvv****

The sounds of Motown filled my truck as I grabbed the wheel and pulled out of the lot. Nothing like a little early R&B to soothe the soul. I had to laugh at myself. The guys were always on me about my taste in music, but I didn't really give a fuck. I knew it wasn't cool, but I liked what I liked. 

I started to relax, letting the music do its thing. Today hadn't ended up being to bad after all. And maybe all the drama would at least lead to some good. I hadn't seen Paul yet, but he'd promised to come in to talk to me tomorrow. So no playing tracker tonight, thank god. I knew I had to figure out some way to get through to him, or Paul was going to self-destruct. And he was too young and too damn good to let that happen to. Hell, Paul was like a little brother to me, so no brainer really. I would do everything I could to help straighten him out, up to and including kicking his ass. There was no one else around to do it for him, so that left me. Fine, bring it on. I could and would handle it. 

I jolted as I felt a buzzing coming from my pocket. Shit, I had forgotten to take my phone out before getting in the truck. Good luck getting it out now, you tight jean wearing motherfucker! The only person I really felt like talking to right now was the one least likely to be calling me, so I just let the call go to voice mail. It was probably Emily anyway and, much as I loved her, I didn't really feel like talking to her anymore tonight. Did that make me a dick? Yeah, probably. But that wouldn't really be news to anyone. 

Emily and I had I had a history together. It wasn't a secret. We'd always been friends; we'd grown up together on the res. It had almost been inevitable that we would date. But Em and me? Yeah, we never should have taken it farther than that. As friends we were great. As lovers? Not so much. She wanted more and I didn't really have it to give. There just had never been that extra something, that magic that drew me to her, you know? But we'd made it through that, and come out friends (eventually) on the other side. 

But that history and friendship gave her the right to speak freely to me, something I usually valued. Usually. But no matter how much I liked and respected the messenger, it didn't make it any easier to hear hard truths. And she'd let me have it, no holds barred. 

Yes, I was old to be having a "crush". But, no, this was much, much more. Yes, I needed to protect the business from personal bullshit. No, I couldn't sit around all day ad make "puppy dog eyes" at Bella. And yes, Bella was very likeable and would fit into the office well. See? We had talked it out, and I think Em would ultimately be O.K. with the situation. I knew she had some reservations, hence the phone call avoidance. But with Em's help, I felt that it could really work out having Bella in the office. And the thought of her being around all day was a heady one, for sure. A good idea though? Yeah, I was starting to think it might be. I would just have to find a way to keep everything in balance. No problem. 

**A/N – **Thanks so much to all of you for hanging in there. I know this is a short chapter, but more is coming very soon. Thank you for all of your great reviews! I can't tell you how great it is to receive a review and how much it motivates me to keep writing. I want to give special thanks to zambuk68 for his patient reading and re-reading every word I write and for his unfailing support and encouragement.


End file.
